Lo que nace en la adversidad
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Una mafia, un traidor y un nuevo elemento.  "Tu te encargará de que no nos traicione" "Seducelo, enamoralo, ¡Hazlo adicto a ti"  Yaoi lemmon SasoDei, mas advertencias dentro.
1. Estas dentro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes y algo de violencia, pero luego habrá Yaoi, y lemmon (SasoDei), un poco de OoC.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

***** Groserías.

OHAYOOOO!

¿Cuánto tiempo sin escribir?: se que mucho.

Bueno, es que estuve de vacaciones y no me dieron ganas de escribir nadita, nadita, hasta hace unos días.

Y bueno, ahora que ya entro a la escuela (entro mañana, y lo pensaba subir mañana también pero no me agunate y se los traigo hoy) voy a volver a escribir, aunque me vaya a tardar más en hacer los fics porque ya entré a la prepa y tendré menos tiempo, pero les prometo que por lo menos con este fic voy a subir dos o tres capítulos por semana.

Ojalá les guste, y espero muchos reviews, aunque estos sean de quejas, pero quiero saber su opinión.

Sin más que decir, aquí el primer capi:

* * *

**Lo que nace en la adversidad**

Estas dentro

Nueve personas se encontraban reunidas en un lujoso salón de juntas, ubicado dentro del más caro hotel, probablemente de todo el país y no era para menos decir que la atmósfera era tensa; uno de ellos, un pelirrojo hablaba en vos alta, mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos, sobretodo un pelinaranja, que parecía ser el líder de todos ellos; cuando terminó de hablar, el líder dijo… o más bien gritó:

-¡¿QUEEE?

-Así como lo escucha- le volvió a confirmar el pelirrojo- Orochimaru nos traicionó, yo mismo lo vi disparándole a unos de los nuestros y escapar con el dinero.

El líder ahora dio un golpe con el puño en la mesa, y algunos de los presentes se sobresaltaron, pero a pesar de eso, uno de ellos dijo en son de broma:

-Oiga líder, quizás se fue porque Sasori no le hacía caso- la mayoría rió disimuladamente.

-¡Cállate Hidan!- le gritó el pelirrojo.

-Oye, es en serio… mira, hasta Zetsu se consiguió a Tobi- los nombrados pusieron mala cara, y los demás se rieron- todos menos tú y la asquerosa serpiente traidora… debiste darle una oportunidad… para que no…

-¡Ya cállate!- le ordenó el líder, Hidan no volvió a hablar- Zetsu ¿Qué opinas?- se dirigió a su mano derecha.

-Tarde o temprano… lo haremos pagar… pero por ahora, hay que buscar a quien tome su lugar.

-Alguna idea de quién puede ser ese alguien.

-Nadie de nuestra organización… tiene que ser alguien que Orochimaru no conozca, pero también tiene que ser bueno para esto, quiero decir… no cualquiera puede unirse a la mafia… y mucho menos a la mafia de "Akatsuki"

-Osh- Pein pasó sus manos por entre sus cabellos, y bajó el rostro, en señal de frustración, una mujer muy hermosa que estaba sentada a su lado con un elegante vestido negro, le tomó la mano.

-No te preocupes, ya lo encontraremos- Pein asintió.

-Si Konan… lo sé.

Tocaron a la puerta de aquel salón, y el líder dijo:

-Pase.

Por la puerta entro una persona con el uniforme de los meseros, y en una de sus manos traía las bebidas que habían pedido hace poco los miembros de la organización; tenía los ojos azul cielo, y el cabello rubio y largo; caminó con elegancia, y comenzó a repartir las bebidas a cada uno de los presentes, por ultimo le dio su copa a Hidan.

-Gracias nena- al escuchar esto, frunció un poco el rostro, pero dijo con calma.

-Disculpe señor, pero soy hombre- los otros disimularon su risa con ligeros tosidos.

-Oh, lo siento, es que… te ves como una linda chica- el rubio parecía a punto de explotar, y Hidan le dirigía una mirada de bastante interés; un hombre a un lado de Hidan notó esto, y un poco molesto dijo:

-Ya retírate.

-¡Kakusu!- le recriminó Hidan.

-Gracias- le dijo el rubio antes de que le ordenaran otra cosa y se marchó de la sala sin mirar atrás y con prisa.

Cuando salió de la sala, dio un pisotón con violencia en el suelo, y se dirigió rápido a las cocinas; al entrar vio a su mejor amigo, y trató de disimular su enojo, pero no pudo, y este le preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada Takashi, nada- (creo que si había un Takashi en la serie, aunque no estoy segura; de todos modos, el solo es un personaje inventado)

-Te conozco, se que algo te pasa, tú no te sueles enojar así como así.

-Bueno, es que uno de los "señores" que están en el salón grande me confundió con una chica.

-Eso ya te ha pasado antes, y no te…

-Pero esta vez hasta me dijo que parecía una linda chica.

-Jajá, ya Deidara, no te enojes, solo… fue honesto contigo.

-Pues sea lo que sea…

-¡Deidara!, ¡Takashi!, necesito que lleven esto a la habitación 320- les gritó su jefe.

-¡Hai!

Cargaron las bandejas que les señaló su jefe, y se dirigieron a la habitación que les mandaron, mientras lo hacían, Deidara reflexionaba de algo que había pensado desde que entró a aquel salón, era algo peligroso de suponer y mucho más de divulgar, pero tenía que contárselo a alguien.

-Oye Takashi.

-Sí, te escucho.

-Tú eres mi amigo ¿No?… quiero decir ¿Mi mejor amigo?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Y podrías guardarme un secreto?

-Aja, ¿De qué se trata?

-Pues, aquellos sujetos… a los que les fui a dejar las bebidas… a mí se me hace que son de la mafia.

-¿En serio?

-Si… es que lucían así muy… peligrosos- Takashi se quedó pensando por un momento, pero después su expresión cambió a una más relajada y le dijo al rubio:

-Deja de preocuparte por eso… no creo que sean… ¿O crees que la mafia puede entrar tan campante a cualquier lugar y estar tan tranquila?

-… tienes razón.

-Sí, déjalo… jeje… no va a pasar nada.

************ Al día siguiente ************

Era casi medio día, y el sol aún no pegaba muy fuerte, sin embargo, los miembros de aquella organización, decidieron desayunar en otro de los salones del hotel, aunque eso si, en uno donde entrara mucho la luz.

Estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa comida, y se les veía relajados, exceptuando el semblante de Pein que aún se mantenía preocupado, a su lado Konan trataba de animarlo, dándole de comer en la boca (Aclaración: Pein y Konan son pareja, y los dos forman parte de la organización.)

El silencio era entero, si no se tomaban en cuenta las platicas de aquellos sujetos, pues eran los únicos que en ese momento estaban hospedados en el hotel, y los empleados, solían hacer su trabajo en la noche, o muy temprano, a excepción de los cocineros y los meseros, que atendían a la gente.

Deidara y Takashi abrieron las puertas del salón, y entraron en el, llevando en sus manos unas elegantes y finas bandejas, con los postres; luego volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

La mayoría eligió un postre; Takashi les preguntó en vos alta:

-¿Se les ofrece algo más, señores?- todos negaron con la cabeza, y el y Deidara se dispusieron a salir, cuando escucharon voces afuera.

-Disculpe, no lo puedo dejar pasar, adentro hay unos huéspedes…

-Precisamente quiero hablar con ellos- respondió una otra vos.

-Tendré que preguntarles… necesito que me den permiso…

-¿Permiso?, aquí está tu permiso- le volvió a decir la vos, y luego escucharon algo así como un disparo.

Los de Akatsuki no esperaron más, y sacaron sus armas de entre sus ropas; uno de ellos, un joven alto y cabellos largos, volcó la mesa, justo en el momento en el que varias figuras irrumpían en aquella sala.

El que parecía al mando, un muchacho de cabello gris sujetado en una cola, les gritó burlón.

-¡Un amigo suyo les manda saludos!- y comenzó a disparar, sus secuaces lo imitaron.

Los de Akatsuki hicieron lo mismo, y Takashi, junto con Deidara se tiraron al suelo, para evitar ser heridos; las balas chocaban contra las paredes del salón, y muchas de ellas, pasaban rozándoles a los jóvenes meseros.

-¡Deidara!, ¡Atrás de la mesa!- le gritó su amigo al rubio, este asintió, y ambos se fueron arrastrando hacia la mesa; cuando llegaron, se volvieron a pegar contra el suelo, esperando a que se acabaran los disparos.

Las armas siguieron haciendo su trabajo varios minutos más, en el que ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevió a mirar, sin embargo Takashi levantó un poco el rostro, para ver si la situación acabaría pronto, mas, un segundo después, bajó la cabeza bruscamente.

-¡Líder!, ¡Se me acabaron las balas!-gritó uno de ellos, y al parecer, a los demás también se les estaban acabando.

Sin embargo los disparos continuaron unos pocos minutos más, hasta que al último de los akatsuki se le acabaron sus municiones.

-¡Demonios!- gritó este.

Pasaron unos momentos en completo silencio, hasta que el joven que los había atacado gritó:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Se les acabaron las balas?, ¿O ya se rindieron?- soltó una carcajada.

-***** Kabuto- susurró Hidan.

Al parecer todo estaba perdido para los akatsuki, pero estos mantuvieron sus puestos, dispuestos a pelear aunque tenían todas las de perder.

Uno de los hombres de Kabuto se fue acercando lentamente a la mesa, dispuesto a dispararles a todos, aprovechando que no tendrían como defenderse; se escuchaban sus pasos lentos cerca de la mesa; Deidara también escuchaba expectante y aterrado:

Era su fin… lo matarían aunque no tuviera nada que ver con ellos… comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable, y miró a un lado suyo: había un cuchillo, y una idea un poco loca acudió a su mente… tomó aquella "arma", y se levantó un poco.

Cuando el otro sujeto llegó a la mesa, Deidara se levantó, le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho, lo golpeó en la cara, y tomó su arma; de inmediato disparó con una puntería excepcional a los hombres que los habían atacado; todo esto lo hizo tan deprisa y de manera sorprendentemente hábil, que ni los akatsuki se dieron cuenta; cuando terminó de "vaciar" el arma que le había quitado a su "casi acecino", los demás compañeros de este, se encontraban en el suelo… muertos.

El rubio cayó al suelo, muerto de miedo, y todos los presentes lo observaron con admiración… jamás, en todos sus años como "criminales", habían visto a alguien tan joven, y con tal habilidad.

Entre jadeos de miedo, Deidara miró a su costado, donde estaba su amigo tirado, aún pegado al suelo; el sonrió, pensando que Takashi no se había dado cuenta del fin de la lucha; movió un poco a su amigo, pero se le vino el alma a los pies, y una lagrima se escapó por sus ojos al ver… que Takashi estaba muerto… una bala le había dado en la frente.

-Takashi…- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr como un pequeño río, y bajaban por sus mejillas; sentía quemarse por dentro, aunque no profirió ningún sonido.

A un lado de él, los akatsukis se empezaban a levantar, y el mismo joven de cabellos largos, se acercó a su líder para preguntar:

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Pein-sama?

-Seguramente ellos tienen refuerzos cerca de aquí, y al ver que sus compañeros no regresan, vendrán pronto por nosotros… hay que irnos de inmediato Itachi.

-Si…- se acercó un poco más al líder y le preguntó en un susurro- ¿Y el chico?… ¿Lo matamos?

-…- Pein se quedó pensativo por un momento- no…

Se acercó hasta donde estaba Deidara, que aún contemplaba a Takashi con lágrimas en los ojos; Pein le puso una mano en el hombro en un gesto "paternal"; el rubio reaccionó un poco.

-Chico… tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué?- le respondió Deidara todo confundido.

-Pronto vendrán por nosotros, y tu…- miró sin disimulo a los hombres que el ojiceleste había matado- ya estás dentro de esto.

-Pero yo…- Zetsu lo interrumpió.

-Mira niño, los cómplices de estos vendrán dentro de poco, y de seguro van a averiguar que fuiste tú el que mató a sus camaradas… pronto te buscarán e intentarán matarte, así que… tienes dos opciones, irte con nosotros que te vamos a ayudar o… esperar a que vengan por ti- Deidara bajó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro inerte de Takashi.

Su mejor amigo… prácticamente su hermano… y la única persona a la que le había tenido confianza desde que murieron sus padres… y había muerto… tenía que hacer algo.

-_Venganza- _resonó en su mente, esto sumado al terror de que lo buscaran y lo mataran hizo que contestara- está bien… voy con ustedes.

* * *

¿Y bien?

¿Qué les pareció?

Weno, xfas dejenme reviews, que quiero saber de ustedes y si les gusta o no, tambien avisenme si quieren que les conteste, estare feliz por responder sus dudas n_n

Nos vemos hasta el otro capi !

Buena vida!


	2. Seducelo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes y algo de violencia, pero luego habrá Yaoi, y lemmon (SasoDei), un poco de OoC.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

***** Groserías.

¿Qué tal?

¿Cómo les va?

A mi muy bien, disfrutando de mi primera semana de clases en la prepa (WUIIIIII) aunque no lo crean, me emociona haber llegado ya.

Y weno, volviendo al fic, aca les traigo el segundo capi, ojala no piensen muy mal de los akatsukis por lo que planearon.

Espero sus reviews.

* * *

**Lo que nace en la adversidad**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

Se acercó hasta donde estaba Deidara, que aún contemplaba a Takashi con lágrimas en los ojos; Pein le puso una mano en el hombro en un gesto "paternal"; el rubio reaccionó un poco.

-Chico… tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué?- le respondió Deidara todo confundido.

-Pronto vendrán por nosotros, y tu…- miró sin disimulo a los hombres que el ojiceleste había matado- ya estás dentro de esto.

-Pero yo…- Zetsu lo interrumpió.

-Mira niño, los cómplices de estos vendrán dentro de poco, y de seguro van a averiguar que fuiste tú el que mató a sus camaradas… pronto te buscarán e intentarán matarte, así que… tienes dos opciones, irte con nosotros que te vamos a ayudar o… esperar a que vengan por ti- Deidara bajó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro inerte de Takashi.

Su mejor amigo… prácticamente su hermano… y la única persona a la que le había tenido confianza desde que murieron sus padres… y había muerto… tenía que hacer algo.

-_Venganza- _resonó en su mente, esto sumado al terror de que lo buscaran y lo mataran hizo que contestara- está bien… voy con ustedes.

**"Seducelo"**

Todos salieron de la enorme sala; al estar junto a las majestuosas puertas, Hidan pateó en la cara al cadáver de Kabuto, y entre todos, tomaron las armas de los cuerpos tirados.

-Já… lo que si me pregunto, es… ¿Dónde estaba nuestra seguridad?- continuaron con su camino, hasta el estacionamiento, donde vieron de nuevo más cadáveres de los que eran sus guardaespaldas y chóferes.

-Ahí está tu respuesta- le dijo fríamente Pein.

-¡*****!- gritó Hidan- ¡Miren, destrozaron los coches!- les dijo señalando varios autos que estaban completamente destruidos, y que eran de ellos.

-¡A la camioneta de Tobi no le hicieron nada!- gritó aquel sujeto señalando su lujosa camioneta donde cabían perfectamente unas ocho personas.

-¡Suban a ella!- les gritó Pein, al ver otra camioneta negra que se acercaba y en la que seguramente venían los cómplices de Kabuto.

Sin tardarse mucho, los integrantes de Akatsuki se subieron en la camioneta; Tobi en el asiento del conductor, Zetsu del lado del copiloto, Pein, Konan y Kakusu en los asientos de la segunda fila, Hidan, Kisame e Itachi en los asientos traseros, y Sasori junto con Deidara se subieron en la cajuela porque ya no había espacio.

Con habilidad, Tobi logró sacar la camioneta, justo antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, aunque al final, lograron ver cuando se marchaban, así que los subordinados de Orochimaru comenzaron a perseguirlos; Kisame e Itachi que iban junto a las ventanas, sacaron varias armas que había escondidas en algunos compartimientos de la camioneta, y comenzaron a disparar a los del otro vehículo, que respondieron con una buena puntería, que hacía que las balas pasaran rozando a Itachi y Kisame.

-Hay que ayudar- se dijo Sasori, y levantó la ventana de la parte trasera de la camioneta; tomó otra arma y empezó a disparar- ¡***** Sasuke!-(Aclaración: Itachi y Sasuke aquí no son hermanos) gritó cuando una bala pasó rozándole el cabello; miró a Deidara a su lado, que estaba completamente atónito, así que buscó otra arma y se la dio- vamos niño.

Deidara asintió y también ayudó a disparar; al parecer su puntería de hace unos minutos, no era cosa de suerte, sino que más bien era un "talento natural"; sus disparos pasaban rozando a los de la otra camioneta, y si no hubieran estado con tal movimiento, seguramente ya les habría volado la cabeza a los enemigos.

A pesar de todo, Pein sabía que lo más recomendable era alejarse de ellos, pues lo más probable es que se les volvieran a acabar las balas.

-Tobi acelera- le ordenó desde su lugar- ¡Ustedes!- les dijo a los que estaban disparando- intenten darle a las llantas de la camioneta.

-¡Hai!- le respondieron, y se dispusieron a seguir sus ordenes; unos segundos después, Deidara y Sasori lograron darle a una llanta cada uno, y la camioneta de los otros se fue quedando atrás; Tobi aceleró más, y al poco los perdieron de vista.

Deidara suspiró aliviado, y de no ser porque aún tenía al rostro sin vida de Takashi en su memoria, seguramente te pondría a reír a carcajadas; en cambio de eso, se recostó en el suelo de la camioneta y cerró los ojos; apenas era medio día, pero había pasado por tantas cosas, que estaba totalmente exhausto, y en unos pocos minutos, se quedó dormido.

Sasori se dio cuenta de esto, y observó al chico dormir… sus facciones y gestos le daban cierta paz… tenía un poco de lastima por él: había perdido a su amigo, había matado a no sé cuantos sujetos y se había tenido que unir a ellos por miedo a que lo atraparan los "otros".

El pelirrojo sonrió al pensar en todo esto, y más aún, al reconocer la serenidad con la que había actuado ese chico… definitivamente si él hubiera estado en esa situación y a esa edad… probablemente habría sucumbido ante tanta presión.

Una de las manos del rubio se cerró formando un puño y a pesar de estar dormido, parecía estar haciéndose daño; Sasori le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, pues recordaba que esto lo hacía sentirse mejor cuando era pequeño; Deidara se tranquilizó, y sonrió en sueños, arrancando una extraña punzada en el pecho del otro que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Tobi estuvo conduciendo por más o menos una hora más, hasta que se acercaron a algo así como un túnel por el cual entró; después pasaron frente a una extraña maquina, que emitió un suave sonido (como de aprobación) al reconocer al que manejaba este vehículo (pura tecnología de punta).

Sasori entonces sacudió un poco a Deidara para que se despertara.

-Chico levántate… ya llegamos- el ojiceleste abrió los ojos con pesadez y se asomó- mira- le señaló una puerta del tamaño suficiente como para que cupiera una camioneta más grande que en la que iban- esa es una de nuestras "bases"- el vehículo en el que iban, entró por las puertas, y Tobi lo estacionó; luego entraron (a pie) por una puerta más pequeña.

Deidara admiraba los detalles de aquel lugar: era muy lujoso, aunque tenía un aspecto tétrico; se escuchó un pequeño rugidito, que le hizo recordar al rubio, que no había comido nada en toda la mañana.

-¿Cómo dices que te llamas?- le cuestionó Pein.

-Deidara.

-¿Y tienes hambre?- el de ojos azules asintió- entonces…

Pein llamó a uno de los empleados, y le indicó que guiara a Deidara al comedor, y le preparara lo que quisiera para comer; luego ambos salieron de la estancia en donde estaban, cuando lo hicieron, el pelinaranja cerró la puerta.

-Y… ¿Qué opinan?- Zetsu le respondió.

-Es justamente el elemento que necesitamos, pero… cabe la posibilidad de que a largo plazo nos traicione.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó Kisame- es decir… no se supone que lo vamos a ayudar a esconderse de los secuaces de Orochimaru, y a vengarse por la muerte de su amigo.

-Precisamente Kisame- lo interrumpió Itachi- él en un futuro puede llegar a pensar que nosotros también tenemos la culpa, e intentaría vengarse de nosotros también.

-Exactamente- corroboró el de cabello naranja.

-¿Entonces que planea hacer líder?- lo cuestionó Sasori.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas tu- el otro levantó una ceja- porque precisamente serás tú el que se encargue de que no nos traicione- se acercó más a él- sedúcelo.

-¿QUE?

-Como escuchaste, ¡Gánate su amor!, hazlo adicto a ti, y que te ame tanto que no sea capaz de traicionarnos.

-Pero…-dijeron Konan y Sasori a la vez, aunque el líder los interrumpió.

-¡Escuchen!, es por el bien de todos nosotros- les dio la espalda- y además de eso, no le haremos daño al muchacho; lo ayudaremos a vengarse, y formará parte de nosotros…- volteó de nuevo y tomó a Konan de la mano- por favor Konan entiéndelo…

-…- ella asintió con lentitud- de acuerdo… pero promete que no le pasará nada.

-Lo prometo-dijo el pelinaranja sin titubear- … Sasori- miró al nombrado.

-Pues… en un principio le dije que podría contar conmigo para cualquier misión… y…- el ambiente se tensó un poco, como si esperaran que el pelirrojo se negara- esta no será la excepción.

-Muy bien…- aseguró, y volvió a abrir la puerta de la estancia- lo mejor será irnos, pero antes, habrá que despedirnos de él; Sasori, tú te vas a quedar aquí con él.

Aquellos mafiosos, salieron uno a uno de la estancia, y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde el rubio se encontraba sentado, y comiendo lo que le habían preparado.

-Bueno Deidara- le habló el líder- nosotros nos tenemos que retirar, pero, tu y Sasori se quedarán aquí- señaló al pelirrojo- él te va a enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber…- asintió- nos vamos.

Los demás hicieron un ademán a modo de despedida, y Konan le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego de un minuto, solo había silencio, señal de que ya se habían ido.

-Bueno- Sasori se sentó a su lado- ya se fueron.

-Si- el rubio se sentía un poco avergonzado por la mirada del otro- y… ¿Cómo es… trabajar en esto?

-Pues… hay que tener mucho cuidado con el líder… ahora lo viste amable, pero puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, incluso para nosotros.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Nagato, pero nunca le digas así, dile Pein-sama, o líder.

-Entiendo, no le gusta que lo llamen por su nombre.

-No… solo Konan puede hacerlo- ambos rieron por ese comentario.

-Bueno, y… ¿Quiénes eran todos los demás?

-Mmm… el de cabello blanco es Hidan, y es experto en infiltrarse en cualquier lugar, es prácticamente imposible que le den un balazo; el alto moreno era Kakusu y él es el tesorero; él que parece que tiene piel azul es Kisame, y el de cabello negro largo es Itachi, ellos dos son expertos en armamento; y los otros dos eran Zetsu y Tobi que son espías.

-Vaya, así que todos tienen su especialidad, y ¿Usted a que se dedica?

-Pues yo me encargo de la infiltración es los sistemas, aunque si es necesario, todos ayudamos un poco que lo que haga falta… y tú, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve, ¿Y usted?

-Veintitrés.

Se quedaron callados hasta que el menor terminó de comer; entonces el mayor se levantó y le dijo:

-Ven conmigo, te voy a enseñar cuál es tu habitación- Deidara se levantó y lo siguió; subieron las escaleras, y el pelirrojo le señaló una puerta- aquí vas a dormir, y yo acá- le mostró otra puerta que estaba frente a la primera- si necesitas algo aquí voy a estar- se retiró a su propia recamara.

Deidara entró al lugar que le habían mandado, y se encontró con una amplia aunque lúgubre estancia; tenía todo lo que necesitaba: cama, tocador, closet, baño; el único problema: el closet estaba vacío y no tendría otra ropa que ponerse; torció un poco la boca y salió de aquella estancia, para luego tocar en la habitación del otro.

-Disculpe, Sasori-san… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh… em… bueno, pasa- Deidara abrió la puerta, y un fuerte olor a pintura pasó por su nariz, y lo mareó ligeramente- lo siento, es que estoy pintando, ¿Te molesta?

-¿Usted pinta?, ¡magnifico!

-¿Qué?, ¿Tu también pintas?

-No, yo soy escultor, ¡pero ambos somos artistas!- el mayor decidió aprovechar aquella coincidencia.

-Vaya, no me esperaba encontrarme a alguien tan especial en este lugar.

-¿Especial?

-Si… alguien que puede apreciar el arte tanto como yo- se acercó a él y revolvió su cabello- aunque de por si debes ser muy especial- Dei se quedó sin habla.

-…am… pues… Arigatou… y… bueno… vine porque, no tengo ropa que ponerme.

-Pues eso se puede arreglar- le sonrió- mañana saldremos a comprarte ropa.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero.

-Yo te lo compraré, no te preocupes.

-Entonces gracias- caminó hacia la salida, y cuando estaba en la puerta dijo:- gracias Danná- entonces se fue.

-¿Danná?- susurró el pintor sonriendo- _esto va a ser muy fácil.

* * *

_

_OK_

Terminé y ojala kes haya gustado o por lo menos llamado la atención.

Recuerden que acepto todos los comentarios, y gracias a los que ya me dejaron reviews: **kumii Pyscho, kamimalfoy03 y kalhisto azula, **de verdad que aprecio mucho sus comentarios.


	3. La primera tarea

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes y algo de violencia, pero luego habrá Yaoi, y lemmon (SasoDei), un poco de OoC.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

***** Groserías.

Ohayo!

¿Qué tal han estado?

Por mi parte muy ocupada, así que apenas y me doy un tiempito diario para traerles esta historia que espero de todo corazon, les esté gustando.

Y como siempre, espero sus reviews, y solo como adelanto, aqui ven que las cosas ya mejoraron mucho, ustedes sabrán cuando lo lean.

Y aqui se los dejo, quizas está un poco más corto que el otro, pero de todos modos, aqui está.

* * *

**Lo que nace en la adversidad**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

-…am… pues… Arigatou… y… bueno… vine porque, no tengo ropa que ponerme.

-Pues eso se puede arreglar- le sonrió- mañana saldremos a comprarte ropa.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero.

-Yo te lo compraré, no te preocupes.

-Entonces gracias- caminó hacia la salida, y cuando estaba en la puerta dijo:- gracias Danná- entonces se fue.

-¿Danná?- susurró el pintor sonriendo- _esto va a ser muy fácil._

**La primera tarea**

************ Al día siguiente ************

Habían salido como lo prometió el pelirrojo, a comprarle ropa al rubio; luego de que el chofer se estacionó, ellos bajaron y recorrieron una calle repleta de tiendas lujosas, en donde había ropa de todos gustos: deportiva, casual, formal.

Entraron en una que le indicó Sasori, en donde vendía de todo; primero el mayor le mostró varios trajes, que a pesar de que Deidara puso mala cara con la idea de comprarlos, al fin se decidieron por llevarlos, ya que el otro le dijo que en algún momento le iban a ser de utilidad; también compraron varias prendas casuales, y unas más deportivas y cómodas (se notaba que Deidara era un chico muy activo).

Salieron pues, y Sasori pagó la ropa; luego ambos volvieron a subir al auto y regresaron a la "base"; el rubio estaba maravillado con todo lo que le había comprado, si bien a él no le interesaba mucho "la ropa o estar a la moda", nunca había tenido tanta.

Subió alegremente con las bolsas en la mano; el ojimiel se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala, esperando a que el otro bajara, pero después de esperar mucho… en realidad como medio minuto, se desesperó y subió para ver porque el otro no bajaba.

Lo encontró en su habitación, contemplando un papel que al parecer había sacado de las bolsas; se acercó y se dio cuenta de que lo que el chico tenía en las manos era el ticket de compra de la ropa.

-¿Qué pasa Dei?- le preguntó con algo de ternura.

-Es que… fue mucho dinero… y… lamento haberlo hecho gastar tanto, Danná.

-No es nada Dei… considéralo como un regalo,

-Pero…

-¿O es que te sentías mal cuando alguien te daba un regalo?

-Es que… nunca me habían dado un regalo- agregó con vergüenza- mis papas murieron cuando yo era muy chico, y eran muy pobres; además, el único amigo que tuve era Takashi, pero…- se entristeció un poco al recordarlo- bueno… él tampoco podía comprar uno.

-Oh, Deidara… bueno…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso, no solo porque era una historia muy triste, sino porque él mismo había pasado por prácticamente lo mismo… también perdió a sus padres… y no tuvo ningún lujo sino hasta que entró a la organización- Deidara, yo… te prometo que conmigo no te volverá a hacer falta nada.

-Gra-gracias- sin previo aviso abrazó al mayor, que no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que darle algunas tiernas palmaditas en la espalda, y sentir una sensación parecida al vértigo que pasaba por su estomago.

-_Un abrazo… se siente bien…_

Unos minutos después, el pelirrojo había salido de la habitación de su pupilo, entró en su cuarto y recargó la cabeza contra la pared… el otro día tenía un motivo para no querer seducir al chico: el miso; pero ese día tenía un muy buen motivo para no querer hacerlo: el mismo chico… ya había sufrido tanto… el comprendía perfectamente su dolor y, por lo tanto… no quería lastimarlo.

************ Dos semanas después ************

Aún era temprano, y nuestro joven rubio se encontraba dormido todavía, pero en la parte de abajo, Pein y Sasori estaban platicando en la sala; el semblante de Pein era completamente serio.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo vas con el asunto de Deidara?

-Am… m-muy bien.

-¿Y ya son pareja?

-¿Q-qué?... no… aún no, pero ya casi- le respondió, sintiéndose culpable por el engaño.

-Pues más te vale… tienes que hacerlo pronto o si no mandaré a alguien más a…

-¡No!, yo lo haré… _ninguno de los demás es capaz de comprender a Dei._

-Bueno, bueno, y ahora, pasando a otro tema…

En la habitación del ojiceleste, este se revolvía en las cobijas; de un momento a otro se despertó, y decidió ir a bañarse, por lo que se levantó y se metió en la regadera; unos minutos después salió de ahí ya bañado y con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura y cubriendo sus partes nobles.

Buscó su ropa limpia, sin embargo no la encontró y salió de su cuarto, dispuesto a preguntarle a su Danná si la había visto, pero antes de que llegara a tocar a su puerta, escuchó voces en la parte de abajo, y con silenciosos pasos, bajó las escaleras, y se paró detrás de la puerta de la sala, para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

-… tienen que hacer ese trabajo hoy mismo, para que nosotros podamos dar el siguiente paso en su contra, así que como ves, es muy urgente; elabora bien tu plan, y más te vale que todo vaya bien, ¿Entiendes?

-Por supuesto líder.

-Muy bien… también espero que el asunto de Deidara se resuelva- el rubio entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender- es todo, yo me retiro, y espero que las cosas salgan a pedir de boca.

-Así será- se escuchó que Pein se levantaba y salía de aquel lugar; luego Sasori se levantó con la intención de ver si Deidara ya se había levantado, esta acción agarró descuidado al chico, que solo atinó a subir unos pocos escalones, y hacer como que apenas había bajado.

-Buenos días Danná.

-Buenos…- el ojimiel levantó la vista y contempló al joven, que estaba frente a él, y es que se veía tan… ¡Sexy!, con todo su torso descubierto, y su cabello mojado, con las gotas escurriendo sobre su pecho- am… y… ¿Qué querías?

-¡A si!, es que no encuentro mi ropa limpia.

-Aaa… está… en… creo que la pusieron en mi cuarto… entra y tómala, pero apúrate, que tenemos trabajo.

-¡Hai!- se dio la vuelta y subió con rapidez, e hizo lo que su maestro le había dicho.

Cinco minutos después, ambos estaban ya en el auto, y el mayor manejaba; mientras transitaba por uno de los "brazos" de la ciudad, le explicaba él trabajo al menor:

-Mira, tenemos que poner un explosivo en una de las fábricas de Orochimaru, y hacerla explotar, y precisamente tiene que ser la que me indicó el líder porque es la más importante que posee, y de donde esa serpiente saca la mayor parte de sus recursos.

-¿Y que se fabrica ahí?

-Armas; bueno, el plan es que tu entrarás por la puerta principal, y sacarás a todos los guardias de sus puestos, para que yo pueda entrar por la puerta de atrás, y coloque el explosivo; luego de eso, tendrás solo tres minutos para salir, ¿Entiendes?

-Sí.

-Toma- le pasó unos audífonos con micrófono para que se pudieran comunicar, y también una pistola de alto calibre y una metralleta- en cuanto coloque la bomba te avisaré y si tiene algún contratiempo, también avísame; usa el arma solo si es necesario.

Llegaron a una calle donde no había nada de gente; Sasori le hizo una señal al menor, y este salió del auto, para entrar en un edificio destartalado, mientras que el pelirrojo iba a la parte de atrás.

El rubio entró con cautela en aquel lugar, mirando por todas partes, para evitar que lo tomaran desprevenido; buscó la puerta trasera, y a los pocos minutos la encontró, no sin antes haber tenido que dispararles a varios vigilantes que pasaban por ahí y lo descubrieron.

Se asomó un poco por la puerta, y a lo lejos pudo divisar el auto de su maestro, y a este que permanecía dentro de él, esperando a que Deidara le diera la señal; también vio a dos guardias que estaban platicando cerca de ahí, y que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había un coche negro estacionado frente a ellos.

Volvió dentro del edificio y se recargó en una pared, pensando en lo que iba a hacer; de pronto apuntó a la puerta con la metralleta, y disparó varias veces, haciendo un ruido increíble, y que obviamente atrajo la atención de los vigilantes que estaban afuera, y que al parecer eran los únicos además de los que ya les había disparado.

Luego de que estuvo seguro de que iban a entrar por él, emprendió una carrera hacia el otro lado de la fábrica, para alejarlos de la salida; se escondió detrás de una enorme maquina, y escuchó los pasos de ambos acercándose a él; entonces habló en vos muy baja, por medio de los aparatos que le había dado su maestro.

-Danná, ya puedes entrar, los alejé de la entrada.

-"Ok, te avisaré en cuanto la bomba este instalada; no me tardaré mucho"

-_Bien, tan solo tengo que permanecer aquí hasta que me digan- _pensó a sabiendas de que sería muy difícil que lo encontraran en el lugar donde se ocultaba.

Pasaron unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos al muchacho, que ya solo escuchaba los pasos de uno de los hombres, y deseó que él otro no hubiera ido de regreso a la parte de atrás.

-"Deidara, ya está listo, sal ahora"- él aludido se levantó con cuidado, pero aquel sujeto lo descubrió y le apuntó con su arma, sin embargo Deidara fue más rápido, y lo acabó con un solo tiro de su pistola.

_-¡Diablos!, sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba.- _siguió corriendo hacia la salida, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, alguien lo sujetó por la espalda, impidiéndole moverse- ¡Suéltame! ¡*****!- pataleó pero el individuo era muy corpulento, y lo estaba empezando a asfixiar- ¡AYUDAAAAA!

Ya solo faltaba un minuto para que se activara el explosivo, y él no se había podido quitar de encima a su captor; estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando escuchó un estallido, y luego que su agarre se soltaba.

-Pero…- detrás de él estaba Sasori, que le había disparado al vigilante, y estaba sumamente preocupado.

-Vamos Deidara- lo tomó del brazo y corrió con él a la salida; en cuanto estuvieron afuera, se tiraron detrás del coche, y permanecieron agachados unos segundos, hasta que escucharon un estallido, seguido de otro, y por ultimo una gran explosión; en cuanto estuvieron seguros de levantarse, pudieron comprobar que la fabrica estaba totalmente destruida- Uf… ¿Estás bien?

-S-si- dijo tartamudeando el rubio, pues si bien le encantaban las explosiones, ahora estuvo a punto de morir en una- p-por cierto… gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-P-por sa-salvarme.

-No es nada- le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello rubio.

* * *

O.o

Bueno... comentarios?

Ya saben que los espero de todos tipos.

Voy a actualizar pronto.

Y quizas vaya un poco rapido la historia, pero como les dije: no tengo mucho tiempo, ojala y les parezca bien de todos modos.

Muchas gracias a los que me mandaron reviews: **kalhisto azula, kumii Pyscho, kamimalfoy, MiladyYukie y XDchinuru-no-tenshiX3**


	4. Tarea realizada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes y algo de violencia, Yaoi, y... al fin LEMMON (SasoDei), un poco de OoC.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

***** Groserías.

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que hayan estado muy bien, ya saben yo aqui pasandola y sufriendo para que pueda terminar la historia tan siquiera a las 10:30 de la noche.

Pero bueno, no me quejo porque me encanta escribir, y aqui se las dejo:

Espero sus comentarios.

* * *

**Lo que nace en la adversidad**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

-Vamos Deidara- lo tomó del brazo y corrió con él a la salida; en cuanto estuvieron afuera, se tiraron detrás del coche, y permanecieron agachados unos segundos, hasta que escucharon un estallido, seguido de otro, y por ultimo una gran explosión; en cuanto estuvieron seguros de levantarse, pudieron comprobar que la fabrica estaba totalmente destruida- Uf… ¿Estás bien?

-S-si- dijo tartamudeando el rubio, pues si bien le encantaban las explosiones, ahora estuvo a punto de morir en una- p-por cierto… gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-P-por sa-salvarme.

-No es nada- le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello rubio.

**Tarea realizada**

************ Unas horas después ************

Ambos estaban en el cuarto del pelirrojo; el mayor hacía unas cuantas llamadas, y hablaba seriamente, mientras que Deidara permanecía observando las múltiples obras que su Danná tenía colgadas por toda la habitación; luego de un rato, se acercó a la ventana, y admiró el precioso atardecer, agradeciendo que aún estuviera vivo.

Pronto se escuchó un pequeño golpecito, que indicaba que Sasori había terminado de llamar por teléfono.

-Bien, ya le dije a Pein que terminamos con nuestro trabajo correctamente, jm, claro que él dice que ya se había enterado por las noticias de la explosión de la fabrica… quizás mañana él y los demás vengan en la mañana- al ver que Deidara no le contestaba, se acercó a él junto a la ventana- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que… bueno… mi trabajo era distraer a los guardias y salir del edificio; y tu trabajo era colocar la bomba y esperarme, y… pues yo lo hice todo mal, y puse en peligro tu vida…

-Deidara no vuelvas a pensar eso nunca.

-Pero solo de pensar en que…

-Muy bien, tú crees eso, pero… yo solo pensé en que no me perdonaría que te pasara algo.

-No estaba en tus manos.

-Si lo estaba, porque pude salvarte- el rubio bajó la vista avergonzado- Deidara mírame- este levantó un poco la cabeza- no sé qué haría si… si algo malo te pasara.

Como impulsados por algo más allá de su propio juicio, ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, sin decirse ni una palabra, hasta que sus labios se unieron, en un beso, que duró hasta que les faltó el aire; cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, aún en silencio; el rubio pasó colocó sus manos en la nuca del pelirrojo, y el otro lo tomó por la cintura, para luego volver a juntar sus bocas, en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

El mayor temblaba un poco, y un sonrojo bastante visible adornaba sus mejillas, además de que se repegaba cada vez más al cuerpo del menor; sentía algo así como pequeñas descargas por donde el rubio tenía sus manos… ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico despertara tantas sensaciones en él?... era una pregunta que surgía desde lo más profundo de la mente del maestro, sin embargo, ese no era momento para responderla, sino para extasiarse con lo que le daba esa experiencia, y el magnífico placer del momento.

Caminaron despacio sin despegarse, hasta que terminaron tendidos en la cama, y permanecieron así un rato, sin moverse o hacer otra cosa que seguir besándose.

Se separaron una vez más, y el ojimiel acarició el rostro del otro, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel blanca, luego besó su frente, bajando luego a su nariz, de nuevo a su boca, a su barbilla… y finalmente terminó besando su cuello, ahora sintiendo con los labios, aquella parte de su cuerpo tan tersa y nívea.

Quitó con delicadeza su camisa, a pesar de no querer esperar un momento más, no se atrevía a ir más aprisa, pues surgía un extraño temor dentro de él… se sentía culpable… pero… ¿Cuántas veces se había acostado con alguien sin amor?, algunas, no podía negarlo, sin embargo… ¿De verdad no había amor?

Besó cada parte del pecho y estomago de ese joven, admirando su belleza… tenía un cuerpo hermoso: apenas marcado, dándole un aire de juventud, y tono de piel algo bronceado… se pregunto cuántos hubo antes que él, que pudieron tomar ese cuerpo… afortunados sinceramente, y ahora él lo iba a ser también.

El rubio también acarició el rostro del otro, y luego bajó las manos, hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa; temblando trató de desabrocharlos, pero se le veía bastante nervioso, el pelirrojo notó esto, y con la vos más dulce que pudo le preguntó:

-¿Por qué… tan nervioso?

-Es que… yo… esta… es mi primera vez- le contestó lleno de vergüenza.

El otro lo miró casi incrédulo, pero lo miró a los ojos, y tomó sus manos, pera darle seguridad para poder continuar; Deidara sonrió levemente, y con convicción, desabrochó la camisa del otro.

Sasori siguió besando al chico, los gemidos de este empezaban a sonar por el lugar, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera en las nubes, cada vez que el otro decía su nombre entre jadeos casi desesperados.

Luego empezó a retirar sus pantalones, divirtiéndose ante el rostro súper sonrojado del menor, quitó también sus bóxers, con lo que pudo notar cuan excitado estaba el chico; se llevó algunos dedos a la boca, y dijo:

-Esto va a doler…

-Continua por favor- le cortó Dei.

Con asombrosa lentitud, introdujo uno de sus dedos a la entrada del joven, haciendo que diera un quejido de reproche y dolor, sin embargo no le dijo nada; el mayor se mordió el labio y luego tomó el miembro del menor con la otra mano, y la movió de arriba abajo, dándole como resultado, más gemidos por parte del ojiceleste.

Al poco introdujo otro dedo; Deidara tomó con fuerza las sabanas, para no gritar; Sasori entonces se metió el miembro del chico en la boca, y lo "acarició" con la lengua, apagando un poco el dolor que sentía, entonces metió un tercer dedo, y los movió hasta que estuvo seguro de que Dei ya estaba listo.

Con una última lamida, se levantó, y se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa; luego puso las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros, y entró en él, causando un nuevo grito; se mantuvo quieto un rato, hasta que su uke se comenzó amover de un lado a otro, buscando más contacto, entonces él se movió de adelante hacia atrás, dándole suaves embestidas, llegando él mismo a gemir desesperadamente con esa maravillosa sensación.

Su entrada estrecha y su mirada, lo impulsaban a ir cada vez más rápido, gritando el nombre de su amante con sumo gozo…

Ya era muy entrada la noche, cuando con un potente jadeo, el más joven se corrió entre los dos cuerpos, que ya estaban cubiertos por una resplandeciente capa de brillante sudor; unos momentos después, el mayor se vino dentro del chico, marcando aquel bellísimo cuerpo "como suyo".

Deidara más cansado que su compañero, se acostó debajo de las sabanas, y Sasori lo siguió, abrazando su cuerpo.

-Danná…- al parecer estaba a punto de caer dormido- te… te amo…

Al otro esas palabras le cayeron como cantares celestiales, y abrazó con más fuerza al muchacho que ya había caído en un profundo sueño.

-Yo también te amo- le respondió ates de dormirse en sus brazos.

************ A la mañana siguiente ************

El pelirrojo despertó ya muy entrada la mañana; observó al joven que estaba con él en esa cama; estaba durmiendo aún, pero en la orilla opuesta de la cama, por lo que volvió a acercarlo a él; juntó la espalda del otro con su pecho, y entrelazó sus piernas, haciendo un contacto muy intimo.

Acarició sus rubios cabellos, hasta que Deidara despertó; se levantó un poco con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos; luego miró a su maestro, que permanecía recostado en la cama, y se sonrojó sin saber que decir.

-Buenos días Dei- le dijo el otro al levantarse, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Danná…- también le dio un beso, pero en los labios.

Se besaron y se tendieron de nuevo en la cama, las caricias comenzaron otra vez, pero ahora, después de unos minutos, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, escuchando el sonido de sus respiraciones, y de la ciudad despertando; Sasori abrazaba posesivamente al otro, con piernas y brazos.

El sueño los envolvía nuevamente, y cuando estaban a punto de volver a dormir, escucharon ruidos en la planta baja:

-¡Sasori!- era la vos del líder- ¡Te dije que vendría!, ¡Deberías haber estado esperándome aquí abajo!- luego algunas risas, que les indicaron que también habían venido los demás.

Luego se oyeron pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras; los dos trataron de levantarse, aunque estaban tan enredados en las sabanas que ni siquiera se pudieron levantar de la cama, cuando Pein irrumpió en el cuarto gritando:

-¡Akasuna!- pero al contemplar la escena, se quedó callado, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sonrió discretamente- gomen- y cerró la puerta tras de sí- _vaya, vaya, con que lo ha conseguido._

Dentro del cuarto los dos se habían quedado helados, como si no creyeran que su jefe los hubiera descubierto de esa manera; se quedaron en silencio, hasta que escucharon que él líder había bajado y les decía algo a los demás.

-Bueno Dei…- le dijo el pelirrojo- hay que levantarnos antes de que venga de nuevo Pein o alguno de los demás- para sorpresa suya, se pudieron levantar fácilmente, se arreglaron y bajaron para encontrarse con los demás- disculpe la tardanza Pein-sama.

-Bueno, con que hagas tu trabajo no tengo problemas con eso- le dijo a sabiendas de que el rubio no le entendería- seré breve… estoy aquí porque en primera quiero felicitarlos por el buen trabajo que hicieron… ayer por la tarde me enteré de que las acciones de Orochimaru cayeron a menos de la cuarta parte de su valor original.

Los demás se miraron de manera cómplice asintiendo con la cabeza, como festejando este hecho.

-Otra razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque tendremos que escondernos por unos días en este lugar- les infirmo- la policía sospecha de nosotros, y desafortunadamente tienen pruebas para relacionarnos con la explosión, y aunque afortunadamente logramos hacerles creer a muchos que habíamos salido todos de viaje al extranjero desde ayer antes del atentado, estoy seguro de que nos buscarán así que…- se sobreentendía el porqué debían quedarse- y por último… mmm… esta noticia la daré después…- sonrió descaradamente.

Salió del lugar dejándolos a todos expectantes, solo Konan parecía saber que era lo que tenía su líder en mente.

-Konan-san- le preguntó Tobi- ¿Nos dirá de que se trata lo que nos va a decir líder-sama?

-Mmm… yo creo que no- les sonrió radiante- solo les digo, que manden a preparar una buena cena…- salió dejándolos más confundidos que antes.

-¿De qué se tratará?- preguntó Kisame algo entusiasta.

-Bueno… sea lo que sea debe ser algo muy bueno- contestó el peliblanco.

-Pues la líder habló- les dijo Itachi y todos lo voltearon a ver- ay… que hay que mandar a hacer la cena- casi se caen hacia atrás, pues pensaban que el moreno sabía de que se trataba tanto misterio.

Algunos de ellos mandaron llamar a los empleados, (que vivían en un lugar a parte de la casa y solo salían cuando se les llamaba) y les indicaron que prepararan una ostentosa cena, con excelsos platillos y buen vino (champagne, vino blanco y no podía faltar el sake), después se vistieron para la ocasión.

Todos esperando aquella noticia…

* * *

¿Cúal será esta noticia?

Pues solo lo sabrán hasta la proxima.

Nos vemos.

¡Metta ne!


	5. Noticia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes y algo de violencia, Yaoi, y... al fin LEMMON (SasoDei), un poco de OoC.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

***** Groserías.

¿Qué tal?

Bueno, ahora les traigo un capitulo en la mañana

¿Por qué?

Porque no está la maestra.

Bueno, espero que les guste, y también que me dejen reviews!

* * *

**Lo que nace en la adversidad**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

-Konan-san- le preguntó Tobi- ¿Nos dirá de que se trata lo que nos va a decir líder-sama?

-Mmm… yo creo que no- les sonrió radiante- solo les digo, que manden a preparar una buena cena…- salió dejándolos más confundidos que antes.

-¿De qué se tratará?- preguntó Kisame algo entusiasta.

-Bueno… sea lo que sea debe ser algo muy bueno- contestó el peliblanco.

-Pues la líder habló- les dijo Itachi y todos lo voltearon a ver- ay… que hay que mandar a hacer la cena- casi se caen hacia atrás, pues pensaban que el moreno sabía de que se trataba tanto misterio.

Algunos de ellos mandaron llamar a los empleados, (que vivían en un lugar a parte de la casa y solo salían cuando se les llamaba) y les indicaron que prepararan una ostentosa cena, con excelsos platillos y buen vino (champagne, vino blanco y no podía faltar el sake), después se vistieron para la ocasión.

Todos esperando aquella noticia…

**Noticia**

************ Ya caída la noche ************

Casi todos los pertenecientes a aquella organización, se encontraban en la sala, que había sido limpiada y un enorme candelero estaba encendido en el techo, dándole una apariencia mucho más cálida y cómoda; ya solo faltaba el líder y Konan.

Todos se encontraban hablando entre sí en pequeños grupos, tratando de adivinar que era aquello que tanto había hecho que su líder mejorara su humor; desde las más razonadas conclusiones como que las transacciones de la organización habían mejorado bastante, hasta las más disparatadas ideas (producto de la mente de Tobi) como que Konan y Pein iban a tener un bebé, eran analizadas por todos como una posible respuesta.

Sin embargo no pudieron llegar a una conclusión lógica, cuando Pein entró con elegante traje negro, del brazo de Konan que vestía de rojo que aunque no iba con su cabello, la hacía lucir hermosísima.

Luego de la cena que casi todos ingirieron con rapidez; Pein sirvió en cada una de las copas una considerable cantidad de vino; luego levantó la suya y les dijo en vos alta:

-¡Un brindis!- levantaron sus copas- ¡Por el fin de Orochimaru, y nuestro retiro con los bolsillos llenos!- se quedaron atónitos por un momento, sin saber si alegrarse o no; Pein mantuvo su copa en alto esperando a que alguien dijera algo, y se mantuvo así hasta que:

-¡SALUD!- gritó Tobi alegremente.

-¡SALUD!- gritaron finalmente los demás; luego bebieron sus copas hasta el fondo y chocaron sus manos; el alegre barullo continuó, hasta que Pein hizo sonar su copa con una cuchara y agregó con tono honorable.

-Caballeros, hoy les daré su última tarea- el silencio fue total- hace poco, uno de los subordinados de más confianza de Orochimaru nos contactó, él me dijo que tenía sus razones para querer acabar con él; suponemos que es para liberarse de ese asunto- escuchaban absortos- y como sabe que nosotros también queremos acabar con él, dijo que nos ayudaría a hacerlo, a cambio solo quiere que lo matemos rápido y que le demos cierta suma de dinero… así que, dentro de una semana nos reuniremos con él; le entregaremos lo que pidió, y él nos dará los pormenores de la seguridad de Orochimaru, y ese mismo día… lo matamos- asintieron con basta alegría.

-Solo una cosa líder.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué dice que será nuestra retirada?

-Bueno… nos enteramos también, de que todo el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros nos estuvo robando, ese dinero, más el que se llevó la ultima vez, hacienden a… ¿Qué serán?... aproximadamente 20mil millones de dólares, que están guardados en una bodega en su residencia- se quedaron de nuevo con la boca abierta- también entraremos por ellos y los repartiremos ahí mismo; tendremos que hacerlo rápido pues los más probable es que al enterarse de eso, algunos de sus aliados busquen tomar ese dinero antes que nosotros…

-Entonces…

-Luego de eso… saldremos de ahí, y… luego cada uno tomará su propio camino, y yo les sugiero… que rehagan su vida- ahora si no se escuchaba nada ni siquiera desde el exterior- Konan y yo partiremos ese mismo día a nuestro pueblo natal y nos estableceremos como empresarios…- nadie dijo nada hasta que una copa se elevó en el aire; voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que era el dueño de dicha copa.

-¡Por el líder!, ¡Y porque esta última misión salga a pedir de boca!

-¡SALUD!- respondieron resignados los demás.

Terminaron esa conversación y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, algunos hablando en susurros sobre si era verdad todo lo que les había dicho el del cabello naranja; el rubio y el pelirrojo se fueron ambos a la habitación del menor, y admiraron el oscuro exterior desde ahí.

-… y… ¿qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Deidara a su maestro luego de un rato de silencio.

-Yo… supongo que me quedaré en Europa por algunos meses, luego… volveré a Japón al pueblo donde nací…

-Mmm… pues… te deseo que te vaya muy bien- le respondió el otro con pesar y casi con reproche; Sasori lo miró extrañado.

-¿Pero qué dices?, ¿Es que no piensas ir conmigo?

-¿Me pensabas llevar?- su maestro asintió- ¡Claro que voy contigo!- le respondió con un grito, luego lo abrazó y besó su boca- iré contigo a donde sea.

************ Días después antes de que amaneciera ************

Era aproximadamente media noche, y justamente ese día cuando amaneciera iba a llevarse a cabo la última misión; la mayoría de los de Akatsuki permanecían dormidos, descansando; de pronto de una de las habitaciones salió el peliblanco, con la intención de ir al baño, a pesar de estar medio dormido, escuchó unos sonidos que provenían del cuarto del rubio, se acercó lentamente y se sorprendió un poco al escuchar gemidos.

-Ahh… Sasori…- pero más le sorprendió escuchar los gemidos del otro.

-Ahh… Dei… Ahh- sonaba también con fuerza.

-_Mmm… parece que Sasori disfruta de su tarea- _pensó sonriendo.

************ Al día siguiente ************

Ya hacía poco que el sol brillaba, y todos se estaban preparando para hablar con aquel que les ayudaría a acabar con su enemigo y llenarse de billetes; en la cocina solo estaban Hidan e Itachi que desayunaban y platicaban sobre sus planes.

-¿Qué harás tú?- le preguntaba el de cabello negro.

-Yo saldré hoy mismo para la India, dicen que hay mucha espiritualidad por allá, así que… pasaré medio año en ese país, luego me voy para Norteamérica… Kakusu dice que irá allá desde hoy y piensa abrir una pequeña empresa… cuando termine mi estancia en India trabajaré con él- le dijo- ¿Y tú?

-Yo ya no trabajaré… con el dinero que nos den será suficiente… si acaso lo voy a invertir… y voy a viajar… Kisame hará lo mismo, solo que su ruta será diferente, así que solo nos veremos de vez en cuando…- le respondió, de pronto a la estancia llegó el pelirrojo algo adormilado.

-Oh miren- dijo sarcásticamente Hidan- te ves cansado viejo… pero supongo que te gusta hacer tu trabajo ¿No?

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó el otro; en ese momento llegaba caminando Deidara, pero por alguna razón se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-Pues de que ayer pasé enfrente de la habitación de Deidara y los escuché gimiendo… vaya que disfrutas de la tarea que el líder te dio… digo… ¿Cómo dijo él?... ¡Ah sí!... "Sedúcelo, gánate su amor, hazlo adicto a ti"… y vaya que seguiste sus instrucciones al pie de la letra- el chico que seguía afuera escuchando la conversación no podía creerlo, así que todo lo que había pasado con Sasori habían sido solo mentiras, una tarea… ¡Nunca lo amó!, y el cayó directito en la trampa; casi al borde de las lagrimas decidió volver a su habitación y permanecer ahí hasta que salieran; corrió escaleras arriba sin que nadie más lo viera.

-Omm… pues...- en la cocina todavía estaban hablando los tres.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- le cuestionó Itachi como cambiando de conversación.

-Voy a irme a Europa por un tiempo, y… Deidara va a venir conmigo- los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos- la verdad me enamoré de él, y bueno…

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro.

-Pues… ojalá sean felices juntos.

-Gracias.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora más, hasta que decidieron salir en automóviles diferentes; el del líder y Konan iba adelante guiando a los demás al lugar del encuentro; luego de media hora más de ir sobre la carretera, llegaron a un bar algo destartalado, estacionaron los coches alrededor de él, y cuando bajaron Pein les hizo una señal de que lo siguieran a una distancia considerable.

El pelinaranja entró primero, llevando de la mano a Konan, después entró Zetsu con Tobi, y los demás entraron un poco después; el interior del lugar a diferencia de la parte de afuera, era más bien lujosos aunque bastante oscuro; Deidara y Sasori que fueron los últimos en entrar, vieron que el pelinegro les hacía una seña desde una puerta a un costado.

Ellos fueron hacia esa puerta y entraron por ella, tras ellos Itachi cerró la puerta; dentro de aquella estancia, había una pequeña mesa, con solo dos sillas, una frente a la otra; en una de ellas estaba sentado su líder, mientras que en la otra estaba sentado un muchacho de piel blanca y cabello tan negro que sus destellos eran prácticamente azules.

-Bien Sasuke… trajimos la cantidad que pediste- le dijo poniendo un maletín sobre la mesa- háblanos sobre la mansión de Orochimaru- Sasuke abrió el maletín y contó rápidamente los fajos de billetes, cuando terminó su expresión no cambió en absoluto.

-No es la cantidad que pedí.

-Depositaremos el resto en tu cuenta en cuando salgamos del país- el joven se quedó en silencio como pensando en si decirle o no lo que necesitaba al pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo…- sacó algo así como un plano de un maletín.

En los siguientes diez minutos Sasuke les estuvo diciendo a los akatsukis todas las medidas de seguridad que había en la mansión de Orochimaru, y las posibles maneras de poder pasar por ellas, además de algunos de los códigos que se usaban en los sistemas de seguridad, y por ultimo les entregó una llave maestra que abría la mayoría de las puertas de la mansión.

-… bueno… es todo lo que les puedo proporcionar- les dijo cuando terminó- espero el depósito entre mañana y pasado mañana.

-Lo tendrás- le aseguró el líder.

-Eso espero- le respondió levantándose y tomando el maletín- aaa… una última cosa… tengan cuidado, porque seguramente los van a estar esperando unas calles antes de que lleguen.

-Lo tendremos- al joven asintió y salió de la estancia por una puerta trasera- bueno, tengo un plan- les dijo, y todos se inclinaron- escuchen bien… Itachi y Kisame irán por la parte de adelante, traten de llamar la atención, y acaben con todos aquellos que se les pongan enfrente- asintieron- Zetsu y Tobi, por la parte de atrás y que no los vea nadie hasta que encuentren a Orochimaru, en cuanto lo hagan traten de alejar a sus guardaespaldas de él, que quede solo.

-¡Hai!

-Hidan y Kakusu… ustedes buscarán la bodega con el dinero.

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó el mayor.

-Konan y yo estaremos en la puerta por si llegan "visitantes" inesperados.

-¿Y qué haremos nosotros?- preguntó el rubio.

-Deidara entrará por una de las puertas laterales, y atrapa a Orochimaru por si lo necesitamos, hasta te puedes hacer pasar por uno de sus subordinados; pero si trata de escapar o te ataca entonces mátalo… ¡Tú!- señaló a Sasori- mantente cerca de Deidara, pero que no te vean a ti; si alguien lo intenta atacar o necesita ayuda, puedes salir… ¿Todos entendieron?

-¡HAI!

-¡Entonces vamos!... aaa…. Solo una cosa más- les entregó algo así como un "manos libres" para celular, pero negros totalmente- con ellos podrán decirnos cómo va el plan, o si tienen algún problema, pero recuerden que solo tenemos una oportunidad- asintieron y salieron por la misma puerta por la que se había retirado el joven hace poco.

Cada uno se subió en el auto en el que habían venido; el rubio se subió en el mismo auto que Sasori y el pelirrojo condujo; anduvieron bastante rato, iban atrás de los demás, pues iban a ser de los últimos en entrar, justo después de que Orochimaru se quede solo; durante todo el trayecto, el menor de los dos iba con los brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida y sin la intención de decir una sola palabra; esto no pasó desapercibido por el otro, pero al estar bajo tanta presión, pensó que lo mejor sería hablar después.

Pararon en la calle anterior a la mansión del traidor; se bajaron, entraron a una tienda que estaba por ahí, y luego salieron de ella, para recargarse disimuladamente en el coche; después de un rato de silencio, y como era de suponerse, la paciencia del mayor llegó a su "punto final"; decidió entonces hablar un poco.

-Y… este… ya tengo los boletos de avión- Deidara no contestó, sino que se cruzó de brazos- sale dentro de tres horas y media, supongo que si nos va a dar tiempo… y van para Londres; seguramente te gustará, yo solamente he ido una vez- el rubio no le contestó, pero el pelirrojo siguió con su plática como si nada-… claro que compré los boletos ayer… me costó mucho conseguirlos- este último comentario hizo que el menor cerrara los ojos y dijera:

-¿A sí?, bueno… pero supongo que no te costaron tanto como el acostarte conmigo- cada palabra estaba cargada de resentimiento…

* * *

Cabé!

Weno perdon x no dejarles agradecimientos; pro weno, aki les dejo los agradecimientos dl capi anterior: **kamimalfoy03, XDchinuru-no-tenshiX3, akemi-dei y kalhisto azula**

Y a los d este capi: **MiladyYukie **(d ke bebe hablas?) **y **(otra vez) **kamimalfoy03**

Muxas, grax, sus reviews me alientan a seguir escribiendo a las 11 d la noce n_n


	6. Traidor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes y algo de violencia, Yaoi, y LEMMON (SasoDei), un poco de OoC.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

***** Groserías.

¿Como les sonrie la vida?

Pz a mi no se, como que a veces em a ma y a veces me odia, pero me dijo que hoy subiera este capi (¡El penultimo!) para ustedes, y aunque está algo más pequeño:

¡AQUI ESTA!

* * *

**Lo que nace en la adversidad**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

Pararon en la calle anterior a la mansión del traidor; se bajaron, entraron a una tienda que estaba por ahí, y luego salieron de ella, para recargarse disimuladamente en el coche; después de un rato de silencio, y como era de suponerse, la paciencia del mayor llegó a su "punto final"; decidió entonces hablar un poco.

-Y… este… ya tengo los boletos de avión- Deidara no contestó, sino que se cruzó de brazos- sale dentro de tres horas y media, supongo que si nos va a dar tiempo… y van para Londres; seguramente te gustará, yo solamente he ido una vez- el rubio no le contestó, pero el pelirrojo siguió con su plática como si nada-… claro que compré los boletos ayer… me costó mucho conseguirlos- este último comentario hizo que el menor cerrara los ojos y dijera:

-¿A sí?, bueno… pero supongo que no te costaron tanto como el acostarte conmigo- cada palabra estaba cargada de resentimiento…

**Traidor**

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó con preocupación; lo miró esperando una respuesta.

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente; te escuche a ti, al Uchiha y a Hidan hablando sobre eso en la cocina- Sasori se sorprendió por eso, desvió la mirada, y fingió concentrarse en un hombre de negro que estaba del otro lado de la calle- ¿Con que todo fue una "tarea" que te encomendó Pein?... nunca me quisiste de verdad…

-¡No Deidara!- le decía pero no quitaba la vista de la otra banqueta- ¡En verdad te quiero!, mira, porque no… hablamos de esto cuando vayamos en el avión.

-¡Tampoco voy a creer en eso!, nunca me amaste, y estoy seguro de que no tenías pensado irte conmigo.

-Deidara, no…

-Solo quiero saber una cosa- las personas a su alrededor escuchaban lo que ellos estaban diciendo, y al parecer eso hacían desde el principio- ¿Por qué el líder te ordenó hacerlo?

-…- se quedó callado- … para que no nos traicionaras…

-Entonces… nunca nadie confió en mí…

-Deidara oye- ahora parecía preocupado, seguía mirando al otro lado.

-¿Y ahora con que pretexto vas a salir?

-No mira- señaló al otro lado, pero ya era tarde; el sujeto de negro al que había estado mirando todo ese tiempo sacó un arma y les apuntó; al mismo tiempo que sonaba un disparo, Sasori tiró al piso al menor, y ambos sacaron su pistola, y le dispararon al enemigo, que se ocultó tras de un auto, a pesar de eso, cuando se asomó para disparar, aprovecharon y le dieron el tiro de gracia (o sea que lo mataron)

La gente ya se había dispersado y no vieron a nadie en la calle; luego escucharon la voz de Zetsu desde el aparato que les dio el líder:

-"Orochimaru ya está solo"

-Es hora, vámonos- dijo Deidara y se levantó; Sasori hizo lo mismo, pero antes de que se incorporara totalmente, dio un quejido- ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada- respondió el otro tratando de ocultar algo con su saco.

-Déjame ver- y sin que Sasori se pudiera oponer, el rubio tomó su brazo, y levantó un poco el saco de su compañero, para encontrarse en su camisa blanca, con una mancha de sangre- te dieron…

-No es nada… es tan solo superficial…- se soltó y se acercó al auto.

-Yo manejo- le dijo el chico, por lo que Sasori se subió del otro lado.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, siguieron el plan que el pelinaranja les había dicho, y entraron por una de las puertas laterales; al parecer todos habían hecho bien su trabajo, pues no había ni un solo guardia por los pasillos; iban andando por el enorme lugar, recargados en las paredes; en silencio absoluto… y algo aburrido, hasta que:

-¿Por qué me protegiste?- le preguntó el menor obviamente al otro.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir- seguían andando, buscando al traidor- te arriesgaste… y hasta te dieron un balazo.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, pero… me arriesgué por ti… ya te dije que…

-Que no me voy a tragar de nuevo ese cuento.

-Pero…- Deidara lo interrumpió.

-Ahí está- señaló a un hombre pálido que entraba a una habitación rápidamente.

-Andando- corrieron hasta la puerta, que estaba cerrada, la trataron de abrir, pero vieron que tenían que poner un código para entrar- déjame lo pongo… cuando entres deja la puerta abierta para que pueda entrar- Deidara asintió, y Sasori puso uno de los códigos que Sasuke les había dado.

-… - Deidara entró en el lugar, y como dijeron, dejó la puerta abierta- ¡Señor!- le dijo casi empalagosamente a Orochimaru- hace bastante que lo andaba buscando, ¿Está bien?

-…-Orochimaru lo miró con curiosidad- … si… ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No se señor… pero al parecer están al frente…

-Bien… espero que acaben con los ***** de Akatsuki- se quedaron en silencio un momento; Deidara estaba bastante nervioso, al parecer Orochimaru no confiaba en él, e inspeccionaba sus movimientos como si quisiera saber si era un impostor o algo así- sabes… no te había visto nunca- le dijo.

-¿En serio Orochimaru-sama?- le dijo como si nada, pero el mayor se acercó a él.

Afuera, Sasori estaba bastante preocupado, pues no sabía si era correcto salir; solo escuchaba las voces de los de adentro:

-Si… ¿No será que aparentas ser quien no eres?- el pelirrojo decidió salir, pero antes, buscó su pistola, aunque por más que buscó en sus bolsillos, no la encontraba.

-¿Dónde está?

-Buscabas esto- dijo alguien detrás de él.

Dentro del cuarto, Deidara buscaba las palabras correctas para responderle a Orochimaru.

-Yo no he aparentado nada… se lo aseguro…- lamentablemente, en ese momento, se oyó un portazo, y un corpulento sujeto entro, arrastrando consigo al pelirrojo, que inútilmente forcejeaba contra semejante mole- Danná.

-Vaya, vaya… con que tú eres el nuevo elemento de esta ***** organización- no era un pregunta- me esperaba a alguien más… ¿cómo se dice?... maduro- se burló.

-Cállate- le respondió, y un un solo movimiento sacó su pistola, y le disparó al musculoso sujeto que tenía atrapado a su maestro.

-Acaba con el Deidara- el rubio le apuntó.

-¿De veras le vas a seguir haciendo caso a él?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mmm… ¿Es qué sigues confiando en ellos?- Deidara bajó un poco el arma, Orochimaru sonrió un poco- o dime Deidara… ¿No te han hecho ya suficiente daño?

-¿Qué sabes tú?- le preguntó de forma retadora, aunque ya había bajado bastante su pistola.

-Mucho sinceramente… por ejemplo que sus platicas personales deben ser más discretas… - Deidara bajó la vista y apuntó al suelo con su arma- y que Sasori sigue siendo el mismo insensible de siempre…- agregó casi susurrando, después miró divertido al ojimiel y este le devolvió la mirada con odio- tan frio y "manipulador" como siempre… ¿no es así?- hizo una pausa admirando el increíble efecto que tenían sus palabras en el joven- pero ahora… está en tus manos el cobrártelas todas juntas- el rubio asimiló las últimas palabras, y levantó el arma… pero apuntando a Sasori.

-¡No Deidara!- le gritó el pelirrojo- ¡El te está mintiendo!

-¡Já!, mira quién habla sobre mentir.

-Ya lo sé… tienes razón de estar molesto, pero yo nunca te mentí; es cierto que todo fue un trabajo que el líder me ordenó… pero eso solo fue al principio… de verdad te amo Deidara…

Se escucharon algunos gritos en el pasillo, y luego gente corriendo; de pronto, Itachi, Kisame, Pein y Konan irrumpieron en aquella escena, y contemplaron aquel curioso estado, en el que Deidara permanecía frente a Orochimaru apuntando a Sasori.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con autoridad el líder- ¿Deidara, que…

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capi, ya saben que espero sus reviews, y besos para todos.

¡A si! agradesco a: **XDchinuru-no-tenishiX3 y Kalhisto Azula** que me dejaron reviews ¡Mil gracias!


	7. Lo que más quería

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes y algo de violencia, Yaoi, y LEMMON (SasoDei), un poco de OoC.

**Aclaraciones: **

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Comentarios y aclaraciones mías)

***** Groserías.

Ohayo!

¿Como les va a todos?

Bueno, a mi bien, y parte es porque ya les traigo el ultimo capi de este fic, y como siempre, espero que lo disfruten

No se, pero siento que le falto algo al final, aunque me parecio bien, pero no es todo lo que esperaba de mi misma, pero bueno, ya pasaron dias y no se me ocurrió nada nuevo, este es el capi más largo, y además:

Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, o dos, o más, porque este ha sido el fic mio que ha resivido más (Un aplauso para los que hicieron esto posible UUUUU)

Y sin otra cosa que decir:

* * *

**Lo que nace en la adversidad**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

Se escucharon algunos gritos en el pasillo, y luego gente corriendo; de pronto, Itachi, Kisame, Pein y Konan irrumpieron en aquella escena, y contemplaron aquel curioso estado, en el que Deidara permanecía frente a Orochimaru apuntando a Sasori.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con autoridad el líder- ¿Deidara, que…

**Lo que más quería...**

-Miren quien se nos ha unido- hablo Orochimaru con sarcasmo.

-Deidara baja esa arma- le ordenó Pein.

-Bueno, supongo que a pesar de que todo lo que te pasó fue su culpa… sigue siendo tú líder ¿O no?- le dijo el hombre de piel palida.

-…- Deidara entrecerró los ojos, y movió su arma un poco para tener a su alcance a todos los presentes- fue su plan desde el principio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De las ordenes que le dio a Sasori.

-_Pero… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?_- pensaba el líder- ¿Y vas a matarnos en lugar de a Orochimaru?, ¿No se supone que tenías pensado vengar a tu amigo?- Deidara recordó entonces él porque había pasado todo eso.

Permaneció callado un rato en silencio, con los ojos casi cerrados y mirando de nuevo al suelo; a su alrededor todos lo observaban, sobre todo Orochimaru, que no estaba seguro de que pasaba, pero si suponía que la decisión del muchacho decidiría muchas cosas.

-Si… tienen razón… entré en este asunto para vengar a Takashi- hizo que Pein soltara un suspiro de alivio- pero ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensar… recuerdo que él no era una persona vengativa, y que no le hubiera gustado que yo lo hiciera, pero… yo no soy como él- de nuevo la tención envolvió a los akatsukis.

-Deidara ¡No!- le dijo o más bien le gritó el pelirrojo- todo lo que te dije siempre fue verdad, ¡Yo te amo!

-Vaya Sasori, aún cuando estás a punto de morir eres capaz de decir una mentira- las palabras de Orochimaru eran tan venenosas que en verdad lograban cambiar la expresión del rostro del rubio.

-Deidara, no lo escuches- habló ahora con vos calmada el Uchiha- todas las palabras que te está diciendo Orochimaru son mentiras, él hará cualquier cosa para salvar su propio pellejo…

-¡Y tú que sabes si son mentiras!

-La verdad…- la vos de Akasuna sonaba algo insegura- no te lo voy a negar, todo… todo comenzó como un plan, pero…. Tienes que saber que no te hice nada hasta que me enamoré de ti- Orochimaru soltó una carcajada- por favor Deidara… para mi tú vales mucho… eres especial y te necesito; más que todo este dinero, más que mi arte y más que a mi vida…

-…- el rubio suspiró- y lo que yo pienso es que… hacerle creer a una persona que la aman, es lo más cruel que se le puede hacer a alguien- el traidor sonrió- que un "romance" sin amor merece él peor de todos los castigos- Sasori cerró los ojos y una pequeña lagrima resbaló por su mejilla; Deidara miró esto, y luego sus ojos se perdieron en su costado, que estaba ensangrentado totalmente- pero…- la sonrisa de Orochimaru se ensanchó aún más, pues Deidara estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo- ¡Aquí si hubo amor!- giró rápido sobre sus talones y mató a Orochimaru, para después desplomarse sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando los demás reaccionaron; se miraron entre sí, sin decir una sola palabra; Sasori se acercó lentamente y se inclinó frente a Deidara; con algo de abrió la boca para decirle algo, sin embargo el rubio habló antes que él:

-Perdóname Danná, yo no…

-No Deidara, perdóname tú a mí, debí decirte la verdad desde el principio- le sonrió, y se acercó casi como para darle un beso, pero el menor lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-No es momento para eso… ¿y no te parece algo cursi?- (a mi si me parecería cursi).

-Mmm- puso una cara de desconcierto por completo- bueno si… ¡Vamos por el dinero!

Salieron todos sigilosamente con pistolas en mano, y esperando encontrarse en cualquier momento a algún guardia, iban así muy al estilo 007; pronto escucharon sonidos que provenían del otro lado del pasillo donde estaban; se acercaron y Pein les hizo una señal; contó hasta tres con los dedos de la mano, y todos saltaron apuntando en todas direcciones.

-¿Se puede saber que ***** estás haciendo?- preguntó cierto peliblanco que estaba asomado por algo así como la puerta de un pasadizo secreto.

-Nada, nada…- respondió el pelinaranja guardando su arma- ¿Ya encontraron la bodega?

-¡Hai!, pasen, aquí está Kakusu intentando abrirla- todos entraron en aquella estancia oculta, y se sorprendieron de que también Tobi y Zetsu se encontraran dentro, observando como el tesorero usaba distintos aparatos extraños en una enorme caja fuerte (casi, casi como las cajas fuertes de las caricaturas)

-¿Cómo vas con eso?- preguntó el líder a Kakusu.

-… eee… espere un momento…- giró un poco más la "agarradera" y por fin pudo abrirla, adentro se encontraron otra puerta de aspecto mucho menos sólido, y con una pantallita a un lado; Kakusu tecleo una combinación sobre esa pantalla, y por fin se abrió, dejándolos a todos ver la enorme fortuna que se guardaba tras esas fuertes puertas- ¡Listo!

-Bien- cada uno tomo "su parte" casi de la misma forma en que los niños pequeños se pelearían por sus juguetes; cuando estaban a punto de terminar de tomar todo el dinero, escucharon varios coches y pasos afuera de la casa y la estancia en que estaban; Pein se asomó un poco por la puerta secreta- ¡*****!, ¡Hay mucha gente afuera!- se desplomó en su lugar.

-¡Vamos Pein!- lo animó Konan- ¡Podemos salir!- el pelinaranja asintió y se levantó con ánimo (al estilo Maito Gai).

-Bueno caballeros… es la hora… hasta aquí nos vemos- para sorpresa de todos sacó su pistola y salió corriendo de la habitación, disparando a todos los que se le ponía enfrente.

-A veces el líder se parece al ***** de Tobi- dijo Hidan tratando de darle comicidad a la situación.

-¡Cállate!- le ordenó Konan- ¡Ahora vamos nosotros!- todos asintieron como si las ordenes de la chica se trataran de las del líder.

Salieron a prisa, causando un enorme alboroto, y causando grandes destrozos, y no se diga de los heridos y muertos que dejaban a su paso, solo para poder salir; sin embargo cuando ya habían llegado a donde estaban sus propios coches, se dieron cuanta al mirarse entre sí, que ellos no estaban tampoco del todo bien:

Tobi estaba inconsciente, y Zetsu lo iba llevando como podía, ya que además estaba herido de un brazo; a Kakusu le habían disparado en una pierna, y era llevado por Hidan que al parecer estaba ileso al cian por ciento; Konan y el líder tenían sangre escurriendo en pequeñas cantidades por algunas partes de su cuerpo; Itachi y Kisame solo tenían heridas menores; y Sasori venía agarrándose un costado aún, mientras que Deidara estaba demasiado ocupado deteniendo dos pistolas.

Subieron a los autos, y dieron rumbo a la autopista, de donde sería más fácil escapar si es que los seguían; anduvieron un par de minutos sin que nadie los persiguiera, hasta que escucharon disparos de armas de alto poder detrás de ellos; cada uno de los choferes libraba con destreza los disparos, aunque uno de los autos de los akatsukis ya no tenía el toldo (la parte de arriba, o sea el techo del auto).

-"Si nos dan con una de esas estamos muertos"- se escuchaba en los audífonos de los mafiosos.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"- preguntaba una voz algo alarmada.

El auto que iba más atrás era del rubio y el pelirrojo, el primero estaba manejando, y se mordía el labio, tratando de pensar en cómo librarse de los perseguidores.

-_¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?, ¡¿CÓMO?- _Sasori también venía golpeándose la cabeza con la mano intentando encontrar la salida de aquel lio.

Los autos pasaron por un extenso puente, que a ambos lados tenía un enorme rio. De pronto vieron como una auto que iba enfrente de ellos, perdía totalmente el control, y pasó a un lado de ellos, girando con gran velocidad, para estrellarse contra uno de los autos de los cazadores, y desafortunadamente para los akatsukis, los demás autos del bando contrario, venían demasiado atrás, y pudieron esquivarlo.

Ambos artistas se quedaron un segundo más asombrados por lo que había pasado, y a los dos se les ocurrió una idea:

-¡Deidara…!

-¡Entiendo!- le respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-"¿Qué se les ocurrió…?- preguntaron varios.

-Estrellaremos nuestro coche contra otros más y haremos una carambola- respondió Dei con tanta calma como si no tuviera importancia.

-"Pero chicos… podrían mo…"- les hablaba la serena pero potente vos de Konan.

-Perdón por no hacer caso esta vez… caballeros… fue un placer trabajar con ustedes- dijo con "tono cool" el más joven; para luego darse una vuelta, y ocasionar que varios carros chocaran con él; la carambola se fue haciendo más grande, y los demás akatsukis pudieron pasar el puente sin problemas; al fin, el gran choque, alcanzó los autos del otro bando, que terminaron estrellándose estrepitosamente, y ya sea por las armas que llevaban, o por una reacción aislada, que todo eso, terminó con una explosión, que hizo volar un par de autos y sacar a unos cuantos más hacía el rio (acción en exceso xD)

Cuando sintieron que estaban a salvo, los akatsukis voltearon la mirada para ver si los artistas habían escapado.

-"Creo que…"

-"Murieron como verdaderos artistas"

-"Claro…"- viajaron algunos kilómetros más en silencio, hasta que todos se estacionaron e un alto mirador que poseía una esplendida vista; bajaron de sus coches, sin saber que era exactamente lo que hacían; todos se quedaron mirando el paisaje- se acabó…

-Bien… es momento de empezar algo nuevo y mejor…

-Eso les deseo a todos- dijo el líder- y… si algún día nos volvemos a ver… bueno…

-No líder-sama… el destino dictará lo que tendrá que ser si es que en un momento decide que haiga un reencuentro- unas sabias palabras, dichas por… ¿Tobi?; la mayoría se quedó pasmados ante esto.

-Bueno…- habló Pein- hay que… deshacernos de esto…- todos entendieron a la perfección, y con bastante esfuerzo, echaron todos los autos por el acantilado, apreciando el fuego que se hacía cuando se estrellaban contra el suelo tan bajo, y quemaban los árboles y plantas a su alrededor- hecho está…- dijo por último y tomado de la mano de Konan caminó lejos de ahí por la autopista si algún rumbo.

Así se fueron retirando del lugar; hasta que por último se quedó el Uchiha con su compañero, que se quedaron a ver el enorme incendio que ya se había hecho para ese momento.

-Jm…- Kisame hizo un ruido como de burla- supongo que a los "artistas" les hubiera gustado ver esto, pero… ya ves, pasaron a mejor vida…

-No lo creo…- Kisame lo miró interrogante- aún no han escapado de esta vida…- se fueron más despacio que todos los demás.

************ Varios kilómetros lejos de ahí ************

Justo en las orillas del rio por el que habían pasado en la persecución; un joven salía de él con bastante trabajo; todo su cabello rubio estaba enfrente de su cara y se adhería a ella por lo mojado que estaba; a pesar de que podía haber salido fácilmente de aquel lugar; se le había dificultado mucho porque en una mano llevaba un maletín de color metálico, y del otro lado llevaba agarrado a su maestro pelirrojo, que aún no se recuperaba del disparo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la orilla, se desplomaron sobre la suave arena uno al lado del otro, y se miraron sin levantarse; con los ojos casi cerrados, se sonrieron de medio lado.

-Creí… q-que no salíamos vivos- dijo Deidara entrecortadamente.

-Pero lo hicimos y es lo que importa- el rubio se encogió de hombros, y luego de un momento de silencio se levantó- ¿A dónde vas?

-Bueno… un vuelo nos espera… eso si es que aún quieres que te acompañe- le respondió y le tendió la mano para que se levantara; el otro la miró, para después aceptar la ayuda.

-Claro que si… después de todo gracias a ti encontré lo que más quería en el lugar que menos esperaba- el menor puso cara de no entender- ash… ¡Amor en la mafia!- gritó para luego besarlo seductoramente y apresarlo con sus brazos…

Amor en la mafia… como flor que nace en el campo de batalla: nació para ser más fuerte que todo lo demás…

* * *

Eje!

lipsto!

Y aqui acabó todo, la verdad no se si los dejé en suspenso por un momento, pero no fue mi intención, la verdad, es que la mayoría de mis fics si tienen algo de suspenso en el final, pero en este no quice ponerle ese efecto.

¿Agradecimientos? hoy son para todos los que me han dejado reviews, en este ultimo capi: **kalhisto azula, XDchinuru-no-tenshiX3 y sol yuki uzumaki,**

Otro es para los que me han dejado los reviews a lo largo de la historia (LOS KELO MUCHO!)

Y más más MÁS grandote!, para los que me dejaron reviews desde el principio y a los largo de los capis (LOS KELO MÄS)

Mil gracias

Me despido, la verdad no se cuando voy a volver a escribir (Puede que en un mes, o quizas mañana, conmigo no se sabe) pero nos vemos, y espero leerlos pronto (si escriben)

Sayonara!


End file.
